


Legends Never Die

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Arrow: The Next Generation. I never anticipated that this would be a thing, hiatus after s6 left me bored and what else to do on hiatus if not create a whole new generation of Team Arrow? In the general Next Gen list there are about 17 kids (so far), I want to find a way to bring them all to life in this story since the chances of them ever coming to life on the show are slim to none given the fact that half of their parents are irrelevant now.If you want to get a feel for the characters and their fc's before starting I recommend you go to this link: http://arrow-crack.tumblr.com/post/178124212155/updated-next-genAlso See the origins of Next Gen HERE: http://arrow-crack.tumblr.com/tagged/next%20gen%20on%20facebook





	1. Chapter 1

"Rebecca!" The sound of her name made her jump, she quickly turned her head towards the door, her gaze landing on her dad. Her music had been playing too loudly for her to realize he was there. "How do you feel about staying with Ada tonight?" He asked, slowly stepping into her room.

She shrugged, turning back to her laptop. The screen was sitting on a research page about endangered animals in the wild, she needed something for school and decided to go with animals because they seemed the least boring. "I was there the other night, they're gonna get sick of me at some point." She finally spoke, closing her browser to give her dad her full attention.

"Impossible. They love you." He said, leaning back on her dresser. She watched him closely for a second before standing up. "Work?"

"It's only a few days." He assured her, "In and out."

"You always say that." She crossed her arms, trying not to pout, that's the last effort move and she couldn't afford to use it now.

"And it's always the truth." He stood up straight and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I promised you I wouldn't do anything too dangerous. I meant that."

"Then why are you going?" She looked up at him, "Why can't you just go to Chicago for a week like any normal doctor?"

"Because, like everyone in our family, I have more than one job." He answered, waiting a second for her reply. "If you don't want me to do it-"

"I don't want you to do it." She pulled away and walked around him to the other side of her bedroom. "But I don't get much of a choice, do I?"

"It's only a few days." He repeated.  
She nodded slowly, reaching for her backpack on the floor by her bed. "You're really lucky I love Ada." She said, half jokingly. He gave her a smile before kissing her forehead and heading out of the room. "We leave in 15 minutes."

She sighed, looking around her room for things to pack. She already had things at Ada's place from the last time her dad left town, she needed books, study supplies, her camera. She turned towards her desk and picked up her camcorder, stuffing it into it's case and then into the backpack.

Sure, any other teenage girl would have fully transitioned to the iPhone, and it's not like she didn't have the money to, but she liked the old fashion feel of carrying around a chunky camera. Plus she loved documenting things, she always has.

Ever since she was little, she and her friends would play superhero in the backyard and she'd film all of it. Of course they've all grown up since then but she still loved to film. She had already applied at a few colleges for arts & film. She hasn't heard back from any of them, but she applied.

She continued to look around her room, packing a few books into her backpack. She never knew how long her dad was gonna be gone, he always stuck with a 'few days' but sometimes it's weeks before he comes back. It's not like if she needed to get into the house she couldn’t, she had a key, but she hates it whenever her dad leaves.

He's all she has. Of course, she has her uncles and aunts and cousins and she loved them, but when it came down to the details, she has her dad. Her mom left when she was 2, she doesn't even remember her. Her dad never talks bad about her, she lets her have her own opinion on the matter but she's heard enough from her aunts to know that her mom leaving was probably the best decision for both her and her dad.

She's tried to contact her mom but never heard anything back, maybe she's dead, maybe she just doesn't want to talk to her, whatever the reason she gave up a long time ago. Deciding it's better to love and appreciate the ones who stayed, the ones who are here.

So her whole life has been her and her dad. She didn't mind it. He wasn't a control freak, he let her be herself. Probably because he knows he wasn't a model child and he can't judge her for much when he's done way worse, luckily for him she's mostly content. She has her issues but it's nothing illegal.

There are times where she wishes he were a bit more distant, gave her some space. She's tried to set him up with some girls, constantly reminding him he's allowed to move on and get married. But in his line of, demanding, work, he can't really commit to anyone.

She understood that. But still, she wishes he would let himself connect with someone. Not only to get him off of her back but she wants to see him happy. She's even gone as far as to tell him to quit his secondary job and stick to doctoring but she knows he's worked his ass off to get where he is and if he enjoys it and he's making a difference in the world, he has to do it.

She just wished he didn't have to leave anytime A.R.G.U.S called, especially since they never seem to keep him local. It was probably for the best that she didn’t know where he goes, she's heard a few stories over family dinners about the places he's been and while the outside perspective might think it's amazing and beautiful, the inside knows the danger of the situation, how many times he risks his life and how much he gets hurt while he's away.

Good thing he's a doctor too.

"Bex, we gotta go!" She heard him yell from downstairs, she quickly zipped up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before exiting her bedroom and skipping down the stairs. "Ready to go?" He asked when she reached the bottom step. She nodded, walking past him to the front door.

He reached out for her arm, lightly pulling her back. "Few days."

"In and out." She finished for him before taking the lead for the door.

\---

The car ride was mostly silence filled by the quiet radio. Bex watched every passing tree and street sign, going to her Uncle's house was routine by now. She could find her way there in her sleep. Of course, she would never do that because she doesn't sleep walk and there are about 25 miles between her house and his house.

She glanced up from the trees, looking at the clear blue sky. It was Saturday -- yeah, she was working on her report on a Saturday, she likes animals! -- There were plenty of city events happening but knowing the Queens they were going to try and avoid them. Her Uncle may be the Mayor but they try to keep out of the spotlight on their days off. Be a family. Do normal family things.

Like housing their niece while her dad goes off on secret missions.

She sighed, looking over at him, his eyes focused on the road ahead of them. "Is Lyla going with you?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer. Whenever Lyla goes it means he needs skilled backup, which means it's a more dangerous situation than usual.

He glanced her way for a second before looking back at the road. "Does it matter?" He resorted, avoiding a real answer, it was a safe one in his mind but to her it was all she needed.

She nodded slowly, looking back at the trees. The car was filled with silence again. She hated it. She had to think of something else to say, anything else to say.

"Do you know if Eliza is home this weekend?"

"I don't." He answered, slightly curious himself. "It's the weekend so she might be. But I don't know how often she can make the trip from LA to Star City in the Fall. School might keep her busy."

"School, work, her channel. She's living the dream." She said, "Could do without the school and work, though."

Her dad laughed, shaking his head. "At least she's making it work." He looked over at her, "When your uncle and I were your age, we had already given up on school."

"Didn't Uncle Ollie go to 4 of them?"

"He did, dropped out of all of them within a week." He looked at the road, "I think he did it to meet new girls."

"Did it work?"

"Ask William."

Bex laughed, looking at the road ahead of them. Stories about when her dad and uncle were younger never fail to make her smile, they were both very stupid and it's funny to her that they think she and her cousins are gonna end up the same way.  
So far they haven't. They're all in school, they have decent grades, they keep out of trouble most of the time. But it doesn't stop her uncle from worrying about her and her cousins.

Ada tries her best to get under his skin, purposely trying to get him to worry about her.It works too, he grounds her more for the things she says than the things she actually does. Like Bex always tells her, If you threaten to go out and party with a bunch of college dudes, your dad is gonna ground you before you can do it.

  
Elizabeth is better, she has her moments but she's a teenage girl, she's going to. Though, he might worry more about her because she lives in LA with her Grandma and Grandpa. Oliver accepts that that's where she needs to be to get the best education for her career, but he can't help but worry about what she's doing when she isn't at school.

  
Miriam, the youngest, is an angel sent from the heavens above. She gives him hell for random things, if he doesn't clean a dish or if the food needs more salt, maybe he didn't water any plants this week. She's his favorite. Everyone knows it. 

And William, he was doing great! He had a wife, a nice house, a job with her aunt Felicity at Smoak Tech. He couldn't be living a more domestic life....except for the fact that he may or may not actually be Green Arrow 2.0....He's never denied it.

 

The car slowed to a park in the Queen driveway, Ada already running out to meet her, her hair bouncing in a ponytail behind her. Bex opened up the car door and met Ada halfway, giving her a half-hug with one arm. "I have the guest room set up, all of your clothes are washed and ironed and smell like a summer breeze."

Bex rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "You've been spending too much time with Ron." She stated. Ada groaned, not denying anything. "He's here all the time. He hangs out with Will, he hangs out with Jay, he obviously hangs out with Eliza." She said, annoyance in her tone clearly visible. Bex was proud of her. Ronnie didn't mean any harm, he was a really nice guy but very loud, always around. Kind of like the weird cousin who nobody knows and no one is related to but they just accept he's there and make the most of the situation.

He was close with the Legends because of his granddad Martin, after he died the Legends kind of took Ronnie under their wing, they taught him a lot about time travel, fighting bad guys, and how to fix Gideon since Jax has left and Zari didn't want the responsibility to always be on her, she likes being able to go out to missions and Sara liked knowing Ronnie was safe, and not causing ripples in the timeline, on the ship.

"Rebecca."

Bex looked past Ada to see her uncle, "Ollie!" she gave him a smile and a hug the same as Ada.

Oliver could already read on Ada's face what she was about to say, he pulled away from Bex and gave her a stern look. "She's the only one allowed to call me that." Ada frowned, crossing her arms.

"Ollie!"

Ada shot her dad a look, he shrugged. "Tommy. Tommy's also allowed."

Bex shook her head, walking back over to Ada so their dads could talk. Ada took her hand and lead her up the driveway to the house. "How you doing?" She asked, more than likely already knowing the answer. Bex shrugged, looking around the exterior of the house. It was big. Bigger than hers. But they did have more kids. 

"I'm fine." She finally answered, looking at her cousin. "It's routine."

Ada nodded, that's the answer she was expecting no doubt. "Eliza said she wants to be here this weekend, that's the only reason you're in the guest room." She said, deciding to chance the subject.

"So, she is coming?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I miss her. LA takes up too much of her time and school takes up too much of mine."

"Well, you'll have all Sunday to get caught up."

"Why not today?" She asked, slightly worried as to what her cousin has already got her into.

"Because today we need to rest, everyone is coming tomorrow."

"Everyone, everyone?"

Ada nodded. Bex laughed nervously. At least it'll be a distraction. Especially if Ada meant what she said and everyone was coming. That's roughly 15 kids and then all of the parents and families.

"Why everyone?"

"They thought it would be easier to do a Thanksgiving week instead of just the day."

Bex stopped right before reaching the steps to the front door of the house, Ada gave her a confused look, letting go of her hand. "What?"

"I forgot about Thanksgiving..." She muttered, mostly to herself. She looked back at her dad and uncle still talking in the driveway, they must have been talking about the same thing because he was giving her the same look she was giving him.

Ada skipped back down the steps to stand beside Bex, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be back before then. He always is."

Bex nodded, slowly turning to face Ada. "Let's get inside, it's cold out here."

"What about your bags?"

"Ollie will get them."

"And your dad?"

"We said goodbye before we left the house."

"You two are so weird." Ada said, slightly judging but she knew why they did that. Her dad did the same thing. If someone was going to be gone for a while it was easier to make it a "see you later" rather than a "goodbye". It was less emotional, more high spirited. It left you with not the feeling of "When am I gonna see them again?" but the feeling of "I can't wait to see them again." It was sort of poetic....Maybe. Ada didn't pay much attention to English class.

"


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock was her least favorite part of any day, that's something she got from her mom - her dad was an obnoxious morning person - She didn't hate mornings, but she hated having to get up before the sun just so she could catch her flight and be home before everyone arrives. She wanted to catch up with her family before being crowded out by literally everyone else. It wasn't going to be easy and she wasn't going to have a lot of time to herself before jumping into the family reunion madness, but it was going to be interesting. Maybe not Fun. But interesting.

She finally slid over and hit the button on the alarm clock, forcing herself up off of the bed and down the hall, her small dog Ripley following underneath her feet. As much as she tripped her up, she knew to expect it. That little pup was always under her feet but that just proved her loyalty. Which made leaving her all the harder.

"You know, trying to kill me isn't gonna get me to stay, right?" She said, looking down at Ripley as they walked down the hallway. "I still have to go and you still have to stay." The dog replied with a few inconsistent growl noises. "I know, but you know Grandpa doesn't like animals inside his house and I'm pretty sure a squirrel would eat you."

"You think that thing can actually understand you?"

"As much as I understand her, absolutely." She replied, looking up. The kitchen was dimly lit by the stove light, the only noise was the sound of coffee brewing and the pitter-patter of little puppy paws. She made her way to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup. "You sure you'll be okay until Sam can get here?" She asked, adding what would probably be considered "too much" milk and sugar into her cup.

"She's just a dog, and a small one at that. Grandma and I will be fine."

"I was talking to Rip." She joked, looking around the room then back at her grandpa. "You plan on getting to Star City Thursday, right?"

"Yeah, as much as your grandmother insist we show up earlier."

"Shame on me for wanting to spend the week with my family!" And as if there was an entrance line, here came Grandma. "You and Felicity had this planned. Oliver would have been more than happy to have us sooner."

"That isn't true. Mom loves having you around."

"As much as you like having her around when she comes to visit you?"

She stopped and thought about it, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, okay maybe not that much love but..." She trailed off. "It isn't like I don't love having Mom and Dad visit, it's just I know they'd prefer me take over the family business."

"Elizabeth Queen, a vigilante?" Her grandpa questioned, raising an eyebrow. She quickly shook her head. "Smoak Tech. You will not catch me dead in overrated squeaky leather running on rooftops to catch a criminal."

"Your sister seems to be on that path."

"My sister is the spitting image of our father. Of course she's on that path." She mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee. She looked over at the stove time and groaned, "I have to get dressed and finish packing."

"You haven't finished!?"

"I just have a few more things, it'll be fine!" She said as she and Ripley ran back down the hallway, shutting her bedroom door before her grandparents could say anything else. She looked around the suitcases spread across her floor with clothes half-hanging out of them and half on the floor. The only things she did manage to pack was some make-up which was already in a neat carrying case, and her Nintendo Switch, which was also in a carrying case.

Her packing was made easier knowing this was a vacation trip, not a work trip. So she didn't need a lot of fancy outfits, just some casual things. Most of her nice stuff is at the Queen house in Star City anyway. She had things here but the things she would wear around her extended family is in Star City.

Packing was then made less easier when Ripley decided to play tug-o-war with her clothes and jump in and out of her suitcases.  
"I promise, I would take you with me if I could." She said in a soothing baby voice, picking Ripley up and sitting her on the bed so she could continue to pack. "Remember what happened last time we traveled together. Car sickness is a real thing my girl."

After about 20 minutes she finally had her stuff for the week packed and sitting by the door, after an hour she was dressed and ready to go, another 15 minutes and her Grandpa was driving her to the airport, then another 2 hours she was finally on a plane to Star City, and after a 2hr & 40min flight, she was home. Sort of.

She still had to wait for her ride then she had a 45 minute car ride to actually get to the house but she was in the state, in the city, she was so close to home she could practically smell her dad's homemade cooking. About 5 minutes passed before her Uber showed up and then the long journey finally got to come to a head. She was counting down the minutes, watching as everything passed by around her.

Her life was either about to be super exciting or it could be a lazy week. She was fine with lazy. Too much excitement happening on her end, she wouldn't mind winding down with her family and friends without someone threatening to destroy the world.

\--

She got out of the car and unloaded her bags, sliding them all to the front door. Her family knew she was coming but she might have forgotten to tell them she had already landed and was on her way to the house, she just hoped they were actually home. When she pulled the last bag up the steps and to the door, she rang the bell. Worst case; they weren't home, she knew where the spare key was.

It took a minute but eventually the door swung open, the sound of loud talking in the background. Standing in front of Eliza was the youngest of the 4 Queens, Miriam. An Ear to Ear smile spread across her face the second she saw her, quickly wrapping her arms around her older sister. "You're home!" She exclaimed, pulling back. Eliza smiled back and nodded, the talking in the background catching her attention.

She looked around Miriam, trying to see what was happening but she assumed everyone was in the Kitchen. Miriam caught her curiosity and rolled her eyes. "Ada." Eliza scoffed, their sister was always getting herself into trouble.

Miriam moved past her to start help pulling bags inside so they wouldn't have to stand in the cold. "Bex is here too." She said, closing the front door and locking it. Eliza looked around, "She is?" She looked back at her little sister who nodded in confirmation.

"Uncle Tommy had a last minute job."

"She okay?"

"Seems fine." Miriam said, turning the corner to look into the kitchen then gestured for Eliza to follow. When they walked into the kitchen Oliver was facing the stove, making lunch, Ada and Bex running up the stairs. "Dad."

"Yeah?" He replied, not looking away from the stove. Miriam rolled her eyes, hopping up onto a stool by the island. "Dad."

"What?"

"Dad, look."

Oliver waited a second longer then turned his head slightly before looking back at the stove. It took him another second to turn back around. "Eliza!" He put down whatever he was using to do whatever he was doing to walk over and greet her. "I thought you were getting here tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "Wanted an extra day." She sat down next to Miriam as Oliver walked back over to the stove. "I heard we have company."

"Yeah, Bex is gonna stay with us a few days." He looked over his shoulder, "That okay?"

Eliza nodded, "Bex is family." She looked at Miriam, "I brought a few sfx things if you want to try turning yourself into a zombie?" Miriam smiled, "I thought you'd never ask! Why did you have to be the sister that moved away?"

"I wanted to get out of a city with a bunch of masked vigilantes, can you blame me?" She looked over at her dad then back at Miriam. "He can." she whispered.   
Miriam shook her head, "He'd prefer all of us get as far away from it as possible." She replied.

Eliza sat there for a minute then put a hand on Miriam's shoulder. "Wanna help me get these bags upstairs before lunch?"

"Sure."

The girls slid off the barstools and walked back out to the entrance, taking what bags they could and pulled them up the stairs, each of the bags banging against the stairs as they ran up.

Now all she needed to do was unpack, find the rest of the family, survive the week, go back home to her dog. Easy enough.


End file.
